Meant To Live
by fanfiction-library2
Summary: After the war! Lacus still thinks of Kira...


**Meant To Live**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam SEED. All the characters do not belong to me, and "Lady Norudieshing" was just a made up character. So read and enjoy! Oh, don't forget, I do not own Gundam SEED. Grab your goodie bag on the way out, please!!

* * *

"She was beautiful; she always would be. The way her bright pale blue eyes sparkled in the bright sunlight as she looked across her homeland of Junius Seven. It was hard for her, and the People, to accept the fact that it was gone. Their home was destroyed in a mere instant, murdering thousands of people in what seemed to be the biggest explosion of all time.

"Lady Norudieshing, as they called her, walked through her land for the last time that night. If all was to go as planned, she would be home by the next week. Because of her beauty and position in the world, she was required to attend the meetings of all the twelve space PLANTS. She took one final glance of her home. With a deep sigh, she walked onto the platform of the soon-to-be legendary ship, the _Archangel._

"That was nearly seventy-five years ago. Lady Norudieshing never saw her home again. It was destroyed by ZAFT, one of the hosts of the war between Naturals and the genetically altered humans, Coordinators.The war was fierce; many other PLANTS were destroyed, including a peaceful PLANT by the name of Heliopolis.

"Heliopolis was neutral, meaning they didn't support either sides of the war. But though they told the world they were neutral, the Earth Alliance had manufactured five mobile suits of mass destruction, planned on ending the war. They were to be hidden in Heliopolis. But ZAFT learned of Heliopolis's hidden treasure. They attacked; their intention of stealing the five mobile suits. Five mobile suit pilots of ZAFT by the names of Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elthman, Nicole Amalfi, and one by the name of Rusty were given the mission of capturing the mobile suits.

"All was going as planned; Yzak, Dearka, and Nicole had closed their mission by successfully capturing the GAT-X102 Duel, the GAT-X103 Buster, and the GAT-X207 Blitz, respectively. All that were left were the GAT-X105 Strike and the GAT-X303 Aegis, Athrun and Rusty's mobile suit target.

"As the two mobile suits loomed in front of them, a young female Earth Alliance officer fired upon the two ZAFT pilots. Athrun easily dodged and fired back, but Rusty took the hit. He was killed instantly. Athrun growled in anger and fired a single shot with great accuracy; the bullet shot through the air and hit the young natural's arm, forcing her to lower her weapon. A male civilian was hiding behind her, his chocolate orbs watching his enemy closely as he ran towards them, his knife poised towards the wounded officer.

"The two eyes met; one pair a dark emerald green, the other a dark chocolate fudge color. The eyes had seen each other before. A long time ago when war was not a word ever thought about on the moon as the two boys laughed and played together as best friends would.

"The young officer regained her posture and fired at Athrun, snapping his eyes away from the chocolate haired boy he once knew as a best friend. Athrun retreated and jumped into the GAT-X303 Aegis and flew away to report the loss of his comrade and one mobile suit.

"Meanwhile, the boy and the female officer jumped into the GAT-X105 Strike. This boy, by the name of Kira Yamato, would eventually be known as the 'Coordinator going against his own Kind'. He also gave the five mobile suits the respectable name of Gundam, as they are known today."

The teacher looked at her students; each student had his or her butt propped up against the edge of his chair, waiting, listening to what would happen next.

The teacher smiled. "That is all we have time for."

A groan could be heard as the chairs moved back to their rightful spots and the children cleaning the droll off the desks.

"That was really interesting, Miss. Clyne" One of the students said. Shouts and cheers supported his claim.

"We will discuss more on the matter when you come back to school on Wednesday. You have a five day weekend this week."

"But we want to know more!"

"Yeah, can't we come back on Monday?"

Miss Clyne chuckled. "Alright children, settle down. We will discuss more of this matter on Wednesday when we get back. But you could investigate more of the matter when you get home. Surf around the internet, there is much hearsay about how Junius Seven was really destroyed. You might even learn more about Lady Norudieshing and what her real name was."

The student crowd gave a loud cheer as whistles echoed through-out the room.

"How about this," Miss Clyne stated, grabbing the interested student's attention. "If you can tell me Lady Norudieshing's real name and why she left Junius Seven that night, then I will give you extra credit!"

The room erupted into cheers and whistles once again as the children jumped up and down in excitement.

Just then the bell rang, and the students rushed out of the room, each giving Miss Clyne a hug as they left.

Lacus smiled to herself. Her small frail body shivered by the thought of Kira and Athrun. Tears ran down her soft rose-colored cheeks. She had always wanted to teach the students of what really went on during the war. Not the killing or the mass destruction, but more as the fact of the war being a huge love scene.

"Kira," She said to herself as she looked into the dark colored sky of the newly built colony of Heliopolis Two. "Remember me? Why did you leave me?"

Soft tears ran down her cheeks as she sung her once famous song almost seventy-five years ago.

"In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you.  
Forgetting the past, and dreaming of you.  
Time passes by, and memories fade.  
But time can't erase, the love that we made"

* * *

**So, there you do. Hmm, this story didn't come out as I thought it would. I like it better!! So anyways, review if you are in the mood. Flames are allowed, but I must warn you, they will be used to heat my fireplace because I live in a box. Okay, clear as mud right? So review if you have time. Comments would be nice. No, well, yeah. Comments would be very nice. Every comment I get will be donated to the Ronald McDonald House!!**


End file.
